


Secrets to be Shared

by GemmaRose



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Crossover, Gen, Not sure which
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To most of Berk's Hooligans, Jack is nothing more than Nikolai "The Bear" North's oddling charge. They know he washed up by the docks after a nasty storm, they know he speaks Norse like an animal, and he's told them he was almost 12 when he arrived. Aside from that, the boy's a complete mystery, even to his best (and only) friend, Hiccup. And a mystery he remains, until Hiccup shoots down the legendary Night Fury.</p><p>de-anon from rotg-kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets to be Shared

Jack wiped the sweat from his forehead, taking a brief break from repairing the damage done to his home in the last attack. Normally Hiccup would've been helping him to avoid the real heavy work, but after the fiasco with the Nightmare he was effectively grounded. Movement at the edge of his vision drew his attention, and he nearly fell off the roof in shock. Hiccup was disappearing into the edge of the forest. Jack took a shaky breath and rested his head against the freshly placed shingles. There was no way Hic would find the cove on his own, and even if he did, Aster would never let another human see him. Lifting his head, Jack shook the lingering doubts from his mind and resumed the repairs.

\-----

Jack stood next to Hiccup in the Arena, grinning weakly. Admittedly his chances of being picked for the Nightmare test were slim, but even thinking about it was enough to make his stomach churn. Aster would burn him red if he came over smelling of dragon blood. Thankfully Hiccup looked just as nervous, and Jack elbowed his friend. "Hey, cheer up. He wouldn't sic a dragon on us without warning."

Hiccup gave him a half-hearted glare, but before Jack could wonder about it the Gronkle was out and they were trying to stay intact. He froze like a startled deer when the Gronkle fired its first shot, and only dumb luck saved him from gettin a leg blown off on the first day of training. His heart leapt into his throat when Hiccup was cornered by the pebbly brown dragon. He was on the verge of doing a two-fingered whistle to disable her when Gobber got a hook in her mouth and pulled up. Jack heaved a sigh of relief, and as the Blacksmith towed the dragon back into her cage Jack ran over to help Hiccup to his feet. Later that night, when they were having dinner on the watch tower, Jack watched his friend slip away and felt the dread in his stomach grow heavier.

\-----

North had been kind to take him in, but Jack couldn't bring himself to trust the bearded warrior. Not fully, at least. The next day, immediately after training, Jack ran for the Cove where he kept Aster. He arrived pink-faced and slightly out of breath, but as soon as he saw the flash of pearly grey scales he grinned wide. " _Aster_!" he called, slipping easily into Dragonese.

The Gruesome Fireface pounced on him eagerly, sniffing at his clothing. " _You smell like Nadder_." he hissed, giving the teen a disapproving look.

Jack threw his arms around the dragon's neck. " _I missed you too_." he mumbled into the smooth, dry scales. " _Training is awful, they dragons there are so scared and angry all the time._ "

Aster tensed, and Jack tensed with him. The dragon had been his protector for long enough that Jack knew better than to ask questions when those dark grey markings began to glow white hot. Either there was a Hooligan or a wild dragon in the Cove with them, and neither option was a pleasant thought, especially if it made Aster reluctant to warn him.

"Jack?"

The teen whirled, eyes widening in shock. " _Hiccup_?" he yelped, stumbling backwards. Aster caught him, and they stared at each other for a moment, the markings on Aster's snout burning hot against Jack's back. Then Jack noticed the fish in his friend's hand. At approximately the same time as the Night Fury he'd failed to notice earlier. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and even if he'd wanted to throw himself between the most infamously deadly dragon ever and his friend, Aster's teeth were hooked into his shirt and pants.

There was a tense moment while Hiccup dropped his dagger and flipped it into the pond, and then Jack could breathe again. Aster unhooked his jaws from the boy's clothing, and Jack waited until the Night Fury had fled to the far side of the Cove before running to his friend's side. "Hiccup!" he cried out, remembering to use Norse this time and skidding the last few feet on his knees. "What in Hel's name do you think you're doing here?" he all but snarled, grabbing the shorter teen by the shoulders and giving him a good shake.

The brunet Viking shook his head dazedly, looking over Jack's shoulder at the Night Fury on the far side of the water. "I was curious, that's all." the shorter boy shook his head and fixed Jack with a look. "What are you doing here? I don't recall shooting down a Fireface."

Jack's eyes widened, and he let go of his friend's vest. "The raid. You said-"

Hiccup nodded. "That still doesn't explain the Fireface."

Jack flushed and looked over his shoulder to where Aster was preening by the shore. "Aster's taken care of me ever since I can remember. The storm that washed me up on shore ripped up his tail pretty bad, and now we're kinda stuck here." he gestured at the Cove. "Just, promise you won't tell anyone?"

Hiccup looked at Jack as if seeing him for the very first time. "This is the Aster you keep writing about?" Jack flushed. "He's the closest thing I have to a family." Hiccup had no retort to that, and the white-haired boy sat back on his heels while his friend studied him. Aster slid his head under Jack's arm, offering silent support, and after a minute Hiccup nodded to himself. "Alright. You won't tell anyone either, right?"

Jack grinned wide and nodded, popping to his feet and offering Hiccup a hand. "Course not. I'd be thrown out same as you, and with Aster grounded I wouldn't stand a chance."

Hiccup nodded and held out a hand. "But if your dragon-"

"Aster. And quit calling him my dragon, I'm his Hatchling not his handler."

Hiccup paused, giving Jack a skeptical look for a minute, then shook his head in a silent 'never mind' and gave an uneven smile. "Alright. If Aster hurts Toothless, don't think I won't trip you up in the Arena."

Jack grinned and grabbed Hiccup's hand firmly. "Right back atcha, Hic."

\-----

Jack went to bed that night happier than he'd been in years, ever since he and Aster had been stuck on this spike of rock and dirt. He didn't sleep for long, though. Being a light sleeper living practically next door to the forge was a curse when Hiccup set his mind to something, but this night as Jack slipped out his window and stole around the back of the house he was glad of it. He'd always been good at telling what his friend was making before it was done, and tonight the stack of narrow rods made his pale face split with a grin.

Stealing into the forge, he perched himself on the table and lifted the longest rod. "Prostetic tail fins." he remarked quietly. "I can't believe I never thought of that."

Hiccup stifled a curse as his hands slipped on the bellows and the handle came up to hit him in the ribs. "They were supposed to be a surprise." he grumbled, going back to stoking the flames.

Jack smiled wide and sat back cross-legged on the table, watching his friend work. He'd learnt his lesson a few years back, or he would've offered to help, but they couldn't really afford a fire tonight. Not when this project would be so very hard to explain to Gobber and the others.

It was almost dawn when the pair of leather-bound fins were finished, and it took Hicucp the better part of ten minutes to convince his friend not to ditch training to fit Aster with the new tail. Afternoon came soon enough, and Jack tore off without hardly waiting for Hiccup. Snatching up the cloth-wrapped bundle which was Aster's new tail from Hiccup's little workshop, he hightailed it into the woods with a manic grin.

Days passed, and Jack and Hiccup slowly mastered their latest challenge. Aster was especially eager to be back into the air, and Jack could hardly wait to taste again the wind's promise of freedom. Being Nikolai's ward and having a roof over his head was nice, but despite the dragon's insistence that the Cove was plenty safe, the silveret knew Aster wanted to fly again as much as he did.

He and Hiccup tag-teamed dragons in the Arena each morning, and every afternoon they got closer to their goal of flight. Finally, the cheat sheets were complete and Jack all but dragged Hiccup away from the others to get him to the Cove. Toothless and Aster were waiting eagerly, though Aster pretended he was completely disinterested until they were perched on the cliff edge ready for the final takeoff.

Aster growled a warning at Jack's bouncing in the saddle, but then they were out over open ocean and the pale pair were off like a shot. Aster had never been one for complex aerobatic maneuvers, but no dragon could stand up to a Fireface in a straight out race. Jack lost track of Hiccup, and of his cheat sheet, but for a moment neither of those mattered. Aster was rumbling happily, and they banked into a tight curve with ease. The familiar leaf-like markings flared with little blue flames, and Jack whooped with joy. Then a fireball exploded not three yards beneath them, and he clutched Aster's spines to keep from being thrown off. " _What the- Tatiq?_ " he called out in Dragonese, tilting his foot to accommodate Aster's slow circling. "Hiccup?" he called a minute later, when no answer was forthcoming from the stubborn Night Fury.

" _Sorry._ "  
"I'm okay."

Jack chuckled at the simultaneous answers, and Aster barked out a short laugh as well. " _Careful with the human Hatchling, Tatiq. They break easily._ "

" _I'll make a note of it_ " the black-scaled dragon yapped back, making Jack laugh and Aster smile as they landed on the top of a steep cliff.

"What're they talking about?" Hiccup asked as he dismounted.

"Us." Jack grinned, swinging down easily from Aster's back. "Flying, battle scars, fish." he shrugged as the two fire-breathers turned to look at them, both hissing the word ' _fiiiiish_ ' in Dragoneese. "Normal dragon stuff."

Hiccup smiled and held out a fish for Toothless, while Aster just picked one directly from Jack's pile.

\-----

Jack's eyes widened at the sight of Astrid in the Cove, their Cove, and his eyes automatically flew to Aster's favourite cave. Sure enough, there was a hint of familiar scales showing behind one of the rocks, and as the extremely dangerous Viking-in-training stalked closer Jack panicked. Hooking two fingers in his mouth, he whistled for Aster.

Astrid whirled at the Fireface's roar, and Jack tackled her to the ground before she could throw her axe. She threw him with ease, and instead of intercepting her Hiccup ran to Jack's side. "Are you okay?"

Jack nodded, wincing at the soon-to-be-bruised area where she'd elbowed him. "We've gotta stop her before she gets to the village."

\-----

Jack and Aster glided along some ten yards above, behind, and to the side of Hiccup and Astrid. At least the blonde had let them take her for a spin on dragonback, but as they approached Berk Jack's heart sank. Hiccup was slated to kill a Nightmare tomorrow, and they'd just missed their chance to run away. Resting his head on Aster's neck, Jack sighed. " _Why can't life just be simple, Aster?_ "

The dragon snorted. " _Because humans and dragons are both complex_." 

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it would be boring." the mirth faded quickly, however, and Jack sighed heavily as they landed. " _What are we gonna do, Aster?_ "

Broad, pale grey shoulders rolled in a dragon shrug, and Jack nudged Aster with his heels. "Well thanks for the help." he grinned wryly. "Night. We'll see you tomorrow, hopefully."

Aster rumbled understandingly, and Jack patted his dragon's nose before following Hiccup and Astrid out of the Cove.

\-----

Jack watched with wide eyes as Stoick raised his hammer, and for the first time since Aster saved him he didn't freeze under pressure. Instead he acted, throwing himself between the chief and the metal bars of the Arena's top half. Startled, confused, frightened blue eyes locked with wide, defiant ones, and Jack made sure to keep his voice even when he spoke.

"If you startle that Nightmare, your son will be lost to you forever even if he does survive."

Stoick's eyes narrowed, and Jack was forced to duck as the chief swung his hammer. Hiccup screamed in pain as the Nightmare flared up, and Jack resorted to his final option. He spun on his heel, stuck two fingers in his mouth, and whistled as shrilly as he could. The Nightmare's flames died instantaneously, and Jack wriggled through the bent bars into the Arena. He wanted nothing more than to dash over and pull Hiccup down from the dragon's neck, but if he ran he would only frighten the poor beast further. So instead he threw his dagger behind himself and held out both hands, taking measured steps.

Hiccup groaned in pain, but Jack didn't break eye contact with the red-scaled creature. " _I'm not going to hurt you_." he said evenly. " _I just want my friend_."

The Nightmare lowered its head, and Jack gave it a scratch between the horns before moving around to pull Hiccup off. His pants were singed and his palms were an angry red, like Jack's face had been the time he tried stitching up Aster's ripped tail. The Nightmare looked at the odd humans, head cocked slightly, and Jack gave the dragon a close-lipped grin. Of course, just when everything was looking up, it all went to hell.

There was an all too familiar roar, and Jack scrambled back towards the wall as Toothless blasted open the bars atop the Arena and came barreling into the enclosure. The Nightmare snarled, Vikings shouted, and Hiccup struggled against Jack's restraining arms. "Toothless, no!"

" _Tatiq, stop!_ "

The Night Fury stopped and turned, looking quickly from the other dragon to pair of familiar humans. He made a confused noise, and Jack bared his teeth at the dark-scaled dragon. " _Tatiq, get over here_." he snarled. The Night Fury's ear crests drooped, and he bounded over as Vikings poured in the gate. The Nightmare moved to block them off from the humans who hadn't attacked, but it was futile. Hiccup was only half-seated on Toothless' back when the adults came in range, and Jack's narrow body wasn't a useful block at all. Hiccup was pulled down kicking and screaming, and only numerous ropes kept the loyal dragon from coming to his human's defense.

\-----

Jack sat at Hiccup's feet, acutely aware of the tears budding in his eyes. Toothless had been special to both of them, and even though Aster still paced in the Cove he knew it was hopeless. One boy on a wounded dragon couldn't take down the island's entire armada armed to the teeth. Astrid walked up quietly, and Jack listened to her talk. While her words meant very little to him, he could almost see the torch flicker to life over Hiccup's head.

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

Hiccup smiled. "Go get Aster and meet us at the Arena."

Jack grinned back wickedly. "Are we gonna kick ass?"

Hiccup's eyes glinted. Most of Berk had learnt to be wary of such a gleam in the future chief's eye, but to Jack it just meant they were going to do something nobody had ever thought of before. "We're gonna do something crazy."

Jack leapt to his feet as Hiccup ran off, Astrid close behind. "Man oh man do I like the sound of that." he said to himself, chasing after his friend.

\-----

Aster crossed the island to the Arena in no time flat, but by the time they arrived Hiccup had already seated the rest of the kids on the training dragons. Aster braked hard and Jack was nearly thrown from his seat, but he greeted the other kids with a grin. "Guys, meet Aster. Aster, meet the guys."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were openly gaping, and Fishlegs looked about ready to leap off his dragon to get a closer look at Aster. "Is that-"

"Yes, Jack has a Fireface." Hiccup interrupted with a glare. "You can tell us everything about them later, after we get Toothless back."

There were resolute nods, and Jack turned Aster towards the Nest. If they really went full tilt, the two of them could get there in maybe twnety, but there was a gaggle of first-timers to lead, so Jack settled in to lead the pack. An hour to the nest, tops. Even with Fishlegs on the Gronkle.

\-----

Jack sat in front of Hiccup's house, Aster curled up at his side. It had been two days already since Hiccup had defeated the Green Death and lost his foot to save the rest of his leg. Two long days of watching the Hooligans learn how to handle dragons without getting bitten or spiked or set on fire. There was a creak from behind him, and Jack was on his feet in an instant. The door opened tentatively, and as Snotlout led some of the others off Jack beamed at Hiccup's confused face. "Now there's something you don't see every day." he quipped. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, looking like he just got bashed on the head with the butt of a spear."

Hiccup's face split in a grin, and Jack stepped forward to give his friend a hug before half the rest of the village showed up. "You've been out for two whole days. I hope you feel up to flying, cuz Toothless is gonna wanna **go**."

Hiccup laughed, and Jack backed up to where Aster was curled lazily in the sun while his friend finally got some long-overdue praise. Soon enough the new tail fin was attached, and Jack gave Aster's neck a pat as they took off after their friends. Finally, life was looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> For those confused, italics are Dragonese and Tatiq is Toothless's dragon name. Credit for said name goes to the wonderful **[AvannaK](http://avannak.deviantart.com/gallery/)** , who wrote Hitchups.


End file.
